rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Trailer
The Red vs Blue: Outcasts Trailer was released on October 18th, 2011. Plot Rain splashed against the Old Chapel, dripping down the windows panes as the people inside made work for themselves. Work as in cooking food and playing cards. They were all waiting for orders from their superiors, to either move location or stay and continue to disrupt UNSC supply lines. One Insurrectionist got up from his game to go outside and smoke. As he stood outside the door, he breathed in the sweet scent from the Sweet Williams Cigar that was in his hands. He loved them. Suddenly a hand grabbed his mouth, completely muffling his cries. The cold metal of a knife driving itself into his throat was felt for a split second before it was torn out. "Guard at main door eliminated." A rather soft yet menacing voice said. "Copy that, Wisconsins planting the explosives. Time to make some noise." Another voice, a tough and orderly one responded. The man slipped his knife into his sheath and grinned. The other Rebels went about their business, when the alarm for dinner went off. The men and women all got up from their seats and made their ways over to the counters from which the food would be placed. Yet there was nothing there. "Hey Mac! This some kind of a joke?!" One shouted. Footsteps came from the kitchen. "No," the tough voice from before said, "How would you like your stomachs to be filled today? With lead? Or with steel?" A massive man appeared in the kitchen doorway, wearing what appeared to be military standard issue armor consisting of a Mk.V Helmet, CQB Chest Piece, and Security shoulder pads. And he was hefting a minigun. The Rebels scrambled away as the air was filled with bullets, taking cover behind a variety of things. One unlucky rebel happened to bump into the man with the knife, wearing an EVA Helmet and Chest piece, and Recon shoulders. "Spartans?!" was all the man could say. "Nope." the armored man said, jamming his knife into the rebels eye before pulling out a Silenced SMG. "Just as deadly though." A pair of grenades bumped and rolled past the EVA, before they suddenly split and went in opposite directions, exploding and killing a majority of the Rebels. A man wearing an EOD helmet, CQB chest piece, and Hayabusa shoulder pads stepped out, sliding a grenade launcher onto his back and pulling out a shotgun. "Too late to join the party?" he asked, obviously making him the youngest of the three. "Nope, just in time." The minigun wielder shouted, gunning down a pair of rebels. The new arrival simply pointed a shotgun in a rebels face, which was going to try and jump him, and blasted the rebels face off. "Explosives planted, let's go. It will mop up what ever remains." As the three moved toward the door, the minigun man looked down at one last rebel, who was crawling desperately for the door. "No freeloaders." he commented, stomping his foot on his head. The sound of a warthog revving up reached his ears and he looked up. The EOD man was starting the hog while EVA man sat in the passenger. Mk.V boy made his way to the turret and sat down near the turret. "Nice job Wisconsin, Oregon." Oregon nodded before pulling out the detonator. "3...2.." then he pressed it. The Chapel behind them went up in flames before crumbling to the ground. "Good job team." California said again. Time to return home.